


Unsympathetic Remus Angst

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Unsympathetic Remus, tw blood, tw guilt, tw guilt tripping, tw pain, tw violence, tw weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Deceit and Remus are Friends... But sometimes things get out of hand





	Unsympathetic Remus Angst

Deceit woke slowly in agonising pain. He didn’t feel anything at first, then it all hit him at once. The pain, the memories, the sorrow, the guilt. The pain was one of the most apparent things. Slowly he lifted his hand and felt a spot on the back of his head, it was sticky, warm, wet, and slick. He examined his glove to see it now covered in blood. Last night’s events certainly left a mark. 

Deceit breathed recalling last night. He had came to Remus’ room, it was a little after dinner. He knew he should leave Remus alone, but that thought hadn’t stopped him from checking on his friend. Dee knocked on the door and heard a crash in the room, suddenly and forcefully the door had opened. Dee couldn’t remember what Remus said, but he was angry then pulled Dee into the room and threw him against a wall. Across the room from him was a shattered pile of glass, it’s original form unknown. Dee got up bracing himself on the wall, his back to Remus as he stood. Then he felt a sharp and quick pain that turned to a dull feeling like a headache. He became lightheaded and turned to look at Remus, anger was evident in his currently greenish brown eyes. Deceit remembered how everything went black as his senses dulled to nothing, unconsciousness taking hold. 

Dee sat up slowly and looked around. It was clear he was still in Remus’ room, but the man in question was nowhere to be seen. Dee carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up, he grabbed the backboard of it to steady himself. Carefully he walked across the room, he kept a hand on the wall as he walked. Dee got to the door and reached for the handle, when the door opened in and caused him to hit the floor from the force of it. Dee looked up to see Remus, Remus’ expression quickly changed upon seeing the man of lies on the floor. Dee stared at his friend as he grabbed the collar of dee’s clothing and threw him across the room. 

Deceit hit the far wall hard, it caused spots in his vision as he hit it. This was his fault, he caused Remus to do this. If he hadn’t checked on his friend last night… then his friend would never of had to do any of this. 

Remus approached him then kneeled down, “Dee, you are the one who forced my hand. I wouldn’t have had to do this if you didn’t destroy my statue, last night,” he snarled then grabbed Dee by the neck. 

Dee closed his eyes, tears running down his face. Then he opened his mouth to say something a few times before words ever came out. “You… you broke it… you choose to hurt me,” He forced out. 

Remus was stuck by the words and pulled Dee’s neck and head forwards before forcing it right back into the wall. Then he let go and walked over to his desk and picked his Morning Star off of his display rack and walked over, “Your fault.” he said grimmly as he walked back over to Deceit, to his friend. Remus got over to Dee and moved to strike him with the weapon.

Dee watched as the weapon came down and moved away as quick as he could then pulled Remus’ feet out from under him. Remus became unbalanced and came crashing down. Deceit got up and swiftly made it to the door. 

Remus watched as Dee ran for the door and began tossing sharp throwing stars at him, most hit and embedded into the door. Though 2 hit dee and embedded into him, one in his shoulder the other a bit lower in his forearm. Remus screamed as Dee opened the door and escaped then shut the door. 

Deceit made it out and forced himself to make it to his room. When he got there he quickly locked up the door then sat down on his bed and pulled the throwing stars from his arm. It didn’t hurt, he was fine, that was what his normal deceitful self said in his mind as he regained some composure. Slowly he stitched his arm back together then put wrappings over his head wound. Tears fell from his eyes and betrayed the lie he told himself. But everything was alright, Remus was his Friend and he cared for Dee.


End file.
